Stormtrooper
Stormtrooper was a skilled male clone of Jango Fett, who was a key figure not only in the galactic civil war but many battles and wars afterward. He was cloned on the planet Kamino in 21-BBY as an attempt on immortality. However, this test did not go as planned and resulted in a deformed child who had little hope of becoming anything significant. He was taken in by another clone who happened to be deformed as well, nicknamed 99. However this fatherhood would come to an end when 99 was killed. He was then raised by CC-3636, nicknamed "Wolffe", who adopted him and hid him away from society for many years. Growing up he was very lonely, however he had massive potential. He had keen senses and an ability that allowed him to learn things at an accelerated rate. His father eventually joined the rebellion, and left Stormtrooper to a friend who happened to be an officer in the Galactic Empire in 9-BBY to protect him from harm. The officer, whose name was Reene Kall, took Stormtrooper in when he was twelve years of age. Kall, knowing that Wolffe trusted him to take care of his adopted son. Kall played a pivotal roll as a good father, and eventually realized Stormtrooper's true potential and sent him to the Imperial training academy, where he learned to become a stormtrooper. He went on to fight in many battles throughout the galactic civil war and fought for many factions including the Empire of Annihilation. He also played a large roll in destroying the Death Sun, prior to joining the Empire of Annihilation. He become a true legend and to many was scene as a good man. However, he did have a dark side. Many times Stormtrooper struggled with anger, one of the side effects of being immortal. When angered, sometimes he would revert to a clone. His speech impediment would disappear, and he would think more clearly, seemingly. He eventually married a fellow stormtrooper named Phasma and lived the rest of his days with her. In many systems his name, "Stormtrooper" was referred to as a myth, but many also believed his story. Many saw him as a true patriot because he stayed loyal to the Galactic Empire, even through the hard times. Biography Cloning and early life During the Clone Wars around 21-BBY the Galactic Republic was secretly testing various ways of cloning more efficient and durable clones. One of those tests was on immortality, essentially allowing the clone to live forever. This would create a faster growing clone army and also allow clones to stay in service until either the war ended, or they died in battle. The first test was carried out in 21-BBY by a few of the Republic's best scientists. Everything at first seemed to be going as usual, however their fortune did not hold. When they had finished creating the new super-human clone, they noticed something wasn't right. His vital signs were off the charts and it seemed as though they had gone too far. Republic inspectors arrived shortly afterward and deemed it "inhumane cruelty" in accordance to protocol 79-B. Afterward however, some of the scientists secretly continued work on this project. They were being paid in secret by a few members of the Corporate-Sector to continue their work. Things were getting very hard, they worked every hour they could. However, something this secret was almost impossible to hide from the Republic's watchful eye. One morning those few scientists entered the laboratory to continue their work, but things were different. They had realized the child's vital signs were perfectly normal. They were just as confused as they were surprised, but something else was wrong. They were greeted by clone troopers and a clone captain. They were placed under arrest by the Galactic Court. They were sentenced to life in prison for failing to adhere to protocol 79-B. However, to the surprise of other Republic scientists, they found the infant in perfect health. But, they also suspected that the baby was deformed and that many other things would be wrong with it. They chose to release the infant and check it before possibly making any further decisions on what to do with it. When the scientist had opened the thick, frosted case he was tortured and screamed out for help, and breathed his last. When the others had arrived they found him dead. Suspecting he had been exposed to something harmful from the infant, they ran out and called for help. Soon, many hazmat-suited clones arrived and found the infant. However, one was unfortunate and stared at the young infant's face. He gasped for air, and taking his last breath, died as well. They soon realized the child was dangerous to stare at. Knowing this, they figured out a way to get the infant to a safe place, and started inspecting the child. Eventually they deemed the child too dangerous and were about to determine what they would do. But, whilst the child lay fast-asleep and the officials spoke on this matter, a clone by the nickname of 99 took him away and hid him from all. After losing sight of the child, Republic officials worried that an enemy may have stolen him away. They pleaded to the Galactic Senate for a search party, however they were never granted this. After the death of 99, CC-3636, nicknamed "Wolffe" took the infant in. Wolffe knew little of the child, but he knew as much to know that he was dangerous. He raised the child through the rest of the Clone Wars secretly. The only others who knew were CC-5576-39, called "Gregor" and CT-7567, nicknamed "Rex". Childhood and a new life Wolffe eventually gave him the name, "Barnabas". However he was most commonly referred to as Barnes. Barnes was lonely growing-up, he didn't have friends. The only three people he knew were his father, and two uncle-like figures, Rex and Gregor. Barnes showed great skill and was quick-learning. Leading his father to believe that everything and all of the myths about him were true. Eventually, Wolffe saw an opportunity to join the rebellion and help save the galaxy from the Galactic Empire. Wolffe, Rex and Gregor joined the rebellion when Barnes was twelve in 9-BBY. However Wolffe decided that he didn't want the young boy to be involved the affair. So he ultimately chose to leave him with a past friend from the Clone Wars named Reene Kall, a good man, and an officer in the Galactic Empire. Wolffe hoped to perhaps see his son again, one day. But at that point, he knew he had to hide him. So he hid him where the empire would least expect to find him, in and among their own ranks. Wolffe looked back on his only son whom he loved dearly. He said one last goodbye, never knowing if he'd ever see him again. Reene Kall secretly took in Barnes, and hid him from the Galactic Empire. Kall lived on Corellia and ran an Imperial training academy. He freely raised Barnes for nearly seven years without anybody knowing it. There were a few close-calls, but Kall made sure Barnes was never found, until one day. In 2-BBY the Galactic Empire was drafting every able-bodied young male in the sector. They went from house to house, searching for every young male over eighteen years of age. Kall knew that Barnes, if he got caught, could possibly make a mistake. He might accidentally lead the Galactic Empire to finding out about Kall's slightly rebellious ways, or even worse find Wolffe, Rex and Gregor. Kall was forced to make the hardest decision of his entire life. He and his wife decided that they had no choice but to erase Barnes's memories. Kall, after making the decision, at dinner that night placed a drug in Barnes's drink. Barnes in matter of hours fell asleep, allowing Kall to take Barnes to the academy, secretly. Mrs. Kall was brought to tears as her only son was being dragged out by his father, unconscious. Kall took Barnes by night into the academy secretly. He creeped down every hallway knowing that he could be caught any second. Finally Kall made it to the room where they wiped the memories of many soldiers and prisoners. He placed Barnes in the machine, and shed one last tear, and turned it on. He watched in terror as his son woke up to a terrible pain beyond belief. Barnes screamed louder than Kall had ever heard, louder than he even believed humanly possible. Kall, covered his ears and continued to watch in terror as the screams become louder, almost piercing his ears. And all in one moment the screams suddenly stopped. Kall got up to see that Barnes was unconscious yet again. Kall checked him to see if he was dead, but he was indeed still alive. Kall, worried that somebody may have heard the screams, hurried to get Barnes out. Kall dragged him outside the academy and dropped him on the ground. Kall looked on Barnes one last time. He tried to hold backs tears, but he couldn't. He knew he had seen the last of his son, and he never had the chance to say goodbye. Kall left the young man he once knew as Barnes, in the cold, dark and rainy night, alone. Joining the Galactic Empire Becoming Stormtrooper One morning, in 2-BBY, the young man who once was known as Barnes was found laying outside and confused. He was found by an officer and brought into the Imperial training academy for training.